


Hot Choco Baby

by sekaidyo (kuma166)



Series: EXO for You [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma166/pseuds/sekaidyo
Summary: Jongin gets fever easily and he's used to have Kyungsoo to take care of him.





	Hot Choco Baby

Jongin is known to be the member who easily has a fever, but the fever is easily come down, too. Like now. The temperature of his body was somewhat rising after his dance practice schedules that ended at 11 pm. Amongst the dancer line who practiced with him, he was the first who reached the bathroom first when they arrived at home, thinking that the cold water would decrease the temperature of his body.

Apparently it doesn’t help.

Jongin trashes in his own bed, thinking to crash on Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s room then having the oldest between the three to hug him to sleep. However, his dizzy head won’t allow him to even move a finger or he will got a severe headache to make the fever worse.

If only his own roommate were there.

Kyungsoo lately is very busy with his own schedule, filming movie, and Jongin almost never saw him around. The only things that keeps Jongin insane during Kyungsoo’s absence are the notes Kyungsoo left on Jongin’s desk and texts Kyungsoo sent when he rests between the scenes.

No Kyungsoo who will take care of him. The older man usually fast to catch Jongin’s symptoms before having a fever and he would prevent the fever to become more severe by giving him vitamins and meds then he would hug Jongin. If Kyungsoo did that, the fever would disappear on the next day. Just like magic.

Jongin knows very well, since he knew Kyungsoo, he develops habits that included the vocalist. Like, he only eats vegetables when Kyungsoo cooks it, he only listens to Kyungsoo, he often hides at Kyungsoo’s back when Sehun yells at him to clean his rubbish (and finally Kyungsoo will clean it), his eyes are trained to look for the shorter man and then touches him to recharge his own energy—

A loud sigh escapes Jongin’s mouth.

He is used to Kyungsoo taking care of him.

_Kyungsoo Hyung, Kyungsoo Hyung, Kyungsoohyungkyungsoohyung,_  Jongin chants his special mantra. Maybe, if he calls Kyungsoo, the older man will magically appear and take away the fever and pain.

 

After the umpteenth time chanting the mantra, he hears the door of his room is opened.  _Kyungsoo Hyung,_  Jongin guesses by the distinctive foot step. He is thankful Kyungsoo doesn’t turn the light on and lets the light on the living room guides him to his bed. Not long, Jongin feels Kyungsoo’s cheek glued to his.

“Fever,” Kyungsoo says almost quiet. “Nini? Have you taken the medicines?”

Jongin shakes his head weakly as the response. He then opens his eyes just to find the elder’s eyes looking at him worriedly. Kyungsoo’s palm now on his temple and then the older man shrieks.

“Nini, it’s a bad one. Do you have any morning schedule?”

The younger shakes his head again.

“Then, would you wait for a moment? I’ll freshen up a bit then I’ll take care of you, okay?”

“Umph…” Jongin grabs Kyungsoo’s shirt when he was about to leave Jongin. He wants to say that it’s okay for Kyungsoo to not taking care of him and just sleep since Kyungsoo is busy, but nothing comes out from his mouth. However, it’s Kyungsoo. He can read Jongin’s mind like it is an open book.

“It’s okay. I have no scene until night. So, I got time to spend with you,” Kyungsoo releases Jongin’s hand and kisses his hot temple. “Hyung will be here in no time.”

 

 

 

And so Kyungsoo does, be with Jongin in no time. The older man helped Jongin to drink his medicine and put damp towel to help decreasing the temperature of his body. Then Kyungsoo takes off Jongin’s shirt and also his shirt, making the younger’s back glued with his chest.

At first, Jongin hisses at the contact, but soon he relaxes up, knowing that this way is the best way to shoo the fever away.

Jongin’s heart swell at the gentle movements. Despite his snarky remarks and hands that are easy to fly to pinch or hit, Kyungsoo is always full of love. The younger members, being only Sehun and Jongin, dote upon him and the older members respect him despite being the younger, even Junmyeon said that Kyungsoo is mentally the oldest amongst them. That is why Kyungsoo is always missed and brought up to the conversation.

“Sleep, Baby Nini. You’re thinking too loud I can hear your brain talking,” Kyungsoo slides his hand up and down Jongin’s chest and stomach. “Get well soon and I’ll take you to a café for chocolate, my Choco Baby.”

“ _White_  Choco. Don’t wanna be more chocolate than this, Hyung,” Jongin replies lazily and closes his eyes for sure.

“Whatever you want, Baby. Glad to lick the chocolate in you, though.”

Despite having his eyes closed, Jongin could see the smirk drawn on Kyungsoo’s face. With heart skipping a beat, he smiles widely.

Jongin loves Kyungsoo so much.


End file.
